secretsoftheimmortalnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Aura Users
Overview Throughout the Nicholas Flamel series there have been different types of Aura Users some eyt still to be seen. They are Alchemists, Sorcerors/ress, Warlocks, Magicians, Enchantresses, and Necromancers. Alchemists Known specialized Alchemists in the series: Nicholas Flamel and Saint Germain. Description: Alchemists are magic users who use a type of Science combined with magic. It deals with equations and Transmutation which is transforming something into another. It also deals with manipulating elements in the periodic table and possibly controlling living things such as animals and plants similiar to how Nicholas used wood manipulation in Book 1. Alchemy most likely deals with a magic-version of Chemistry and Physics. Magicians Known Specialized Users: John Dee, William Shakespheare and Nicollo Machiavelli. (possibly Joan of Arc) Description: Magicians are magic users who use magic in a different way. It deals with sigils,conjuration,,illusions,creations, etc. It's not normal use of magic that deals with energy. John Dee and Nicollo were shown making Golems, and Tulgas. Dee was shown using magic supressing sigils on Perenellle and is shown creating weapons from thin air during osme of his battles. William has known of being an Aura Imaginer creating creatures and beasts from his own thoughtful,creative and analytical mind. Joan of Arc has been doing something similiar such as shaping her aura. Sorcerors Known Specialized Users: Perenelle Flamel,Sophie and Josh Newman, Palamedes (possibly),Gilgamesh(though he has no aura). Description: A Sorceror is someone who uses the old fasion traditional use of magic. It involves manipulating the five elements which are Air,Fire, Water,Earth and Time/Aether some of which can be combined such as what Sophie did with Air and Fire. Those aren't the only elements saying as Perenelle ahs been shown using Ice Magic which she learned from an Inuit Shaman but this is most likely simply a variation of Water Magic. Sorcery deals with using one's own magical energy/aura and turning it into an attack. Palamedes may be a Sorceror due to being able to travel through Shadowrealms and sue his energy to create armor and provide defense. A Sorceror can also be one who communicates and controls ghosts such as Perenelle who has spoken with the ghost of Juan Manuel De Aayla,Guardian of Alcatraz Island. Necromancers Known Specialized Users: None known so far except Josh Newman,John Dee and Billy the Kid (possible user) Description: Necromancy is someone who can bring forth the dead such as dead skeletons., and possibly control shadows and possibly Earth Magic too. It mostly deals with dark magic such as dark energy blasts, curses, hexes, jinxes, etc and using magic in dark ways that is mainly use for pain and discomfort. It may deal with dark souls also and demons. Billy the Kid has been shown conjuring locusts. Warlocks. Known Specialized Users:None known so far but some in history include Merlin and Abraham the Mage. The Hook-Handed Man may be a possibility Description: Warlocks are magic users who use old, ancient,spellbook magic. Their magic may involve potionwork,fortunetelling, godly powers, and more. Their magic is very ancient and powerful and has long-standing powerrful effects. Being a Warlock most likely is just high magical potential overall and is most likely mainly just a title given to powerful users of the other types of magic users. Abraham the Mage may have been a Warlcok considering he created the Codex and all powerful magical book. Enchanters Known Specialized Users: None known so far but possible canidates include Virginia Dare, Black Agnes, Joan of. Arc,Scathath, and Aofie Description: Enchanters are magic-users who work around control. They are most likely beautiful and smooth,suave, and charmful with words which are common ways to enchant someoneEnchanters may deal with illusions and involve, possible posession, and using your thoughts for their own agenda.